Love Is Magic
by StevieBond
Summary: Sometimes, it can be hard to either confess or clarify your true feelings to the one you like. But Andrew Brighton, a shop assistant and someone Magilou has been seeing in secret believes he's ready to tell her, but that's if he can make sure her magic performance is the greatest ever.


**My first ever Tales** **Of Beseria** **story, I came across this idea after playing the game and finishing the story. When I learnt about Magilou along the way, she became my top favourite character in seconds! Also, this takes place sometime after the ending of the main story, so be wary of potential spoilers.**

* * *

Love Is Magic

Some time had passed since the world and it's lives were saved. So much rebuilding had taken place across the lands, but with the determined effort by the people, the towns and villages were restored and most of them looked better than before. One of those people was a volunteer named Andrew Brighton, he had his own place to live in, it was built to fit one person, but there was a spare room that he didn't use often. His job was an assistant at a reasonable popular store inside the big town of Loegres, also known as the Jewel of The Empire.

The sun had begun to move down from the clear sky that had turned to orange.

"Hey Andrew!" The owner of a shop called. "Could you close up shop for me?"

"Sure thing." Andrew answered. "What for, though?"

"I have an errand to run and I can't be late. You know where I have the key, don't you?"

"I do, I'll have the placed locked up before I leave."

"Thanks, I'll remember to drop a few extra gald on the table."

With that, the shop owner left the store, leaving Andrew to take care of wrapping the store up to close for another day.

"Hah...there we go, all done for the day." He sighed. "Now, I better close up now, her performance will be starting soon."

The her that Andrew was thinking of, goes by the name of Magilou, a witch magician who had become a popular magician performer recently. The two first met when Andrew saved Magilou's partner, Bienfu, from a horde of oxes that had galloped across the road after a strange accident occurred. When the incident was settled, Andrew and Magilou took time to get to know each other and had since then starting seeing each other, away from the public eye.

However, the friends that Magilou had fought along side with were a little smarter than she thought, Rokurou and Eizen had also shown a keen interest in Andrew, but neither of them have gossiped about it, preferring to keep things simple after all the hardships that they had been through as a group. As for Eleanor, she was the least informed about Magilou's secret, but chose not to delve into what may well be a private matter.

After locking up the store, Andrew left and jogged across the street and towards the town square by the huge fountain where a huge tent and a performance stage was present. A small crowd had gathered around, some of them filled with curiosity and others with smiles since they had seen a performance from Magilou before. Andrew had arrived just in time as a drumroll from behind the stage went off before the curtains were raised to reveal the show.

"Welcome, welcome, one and all to the most spectacular magic show in the world!" The girl herself greeted with confidence.

Andrew smiled when he saw Magilou herself on stage. "I hope she notices me, I haven't seen her for a few days." He muttered.

"I am Magillanica Lou Mayvin!"

Suddenly, a small purple creature with a tall hat appeared and floated beside her. "And I'm Bienfu! My master's greatest magic partner!"

"And tonight, we have many magical tricks lined up for you, boys and girls!" She then glanced at Andrew for a second before refocusing. ' _Good, he's here, now for my plan!'_

"For our first magic trick, we're going to need a volunteer!" Beinfu said. "Now, is there anyone brave enough to stand on stage with the troupe mistress?"

Some of the children among the crowd raised their hands as Beinfu looked around the crowd before noticing Andrew and slightly smirked.

"Beinfu, have you found a volunteer?" Magilou asked as she brought out a tall decorated box and a few cards.

"Oooh yeah! We've got one!" Beinfu pointed at Andrew. "How about you, young man?"

Andrew gasped as he saw Magilou looking at him, he was almost struggling to respond since he considered her a beautiful looking girl.

"M-m-me?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, come on to the stage and stand toe to toe with yours truly!" Magilou called, handing her hand out. "You have been chosen by my assistant. Feel happy that you're on stage with the magical mistress herself!"

Andrew gulped and walked up to the stage before his hand was grabbed by Magilou.

"So we have our volunteer." Beinfu said. "And what is your name?"

He wanted to ask why they want his name when it was obvious they already knew, but he didn't want the show to go wrong, so he complied. "I'm Andrew."

"Well greetings to you, Andrew." Magilou winked. "Your beautiful and magical mistress thanks you for volunteering to help me out."

"Now, it is time to start the magic." Bienfu said. "Andrew, we would like you to step inside the box."

"Is it dark?" Andrew asked. ' _Wow, way to ask a dumb question in front of everyone, idiot!'_

Magilou laughed. "Oh Andrew, you're already proving yourself to be a charming person. But I assure you, all of my magic tricks are one hundred percent safe."

 _'Well, that used to be true, brrrr...'_ Bienfu thought. "Now kindly step inside and wait until the magic takes control!"

Andrew stepped inside the tall box and Bienfu and Magilou locked the side handles with a pair of padlocks.

"Now, there is no chance for Andrew to escape." Magilou said before drawing out one of her cards. "But, with the power of the cards that I possess, I shall help free Andrew from his capture. Bienfu, please retrieve my next vital step to magical success."

"At once, mistress Mayvin." Bienfu replied before he flew backstage.

"As my partner finds what I need, here is one small trick for you boys and girls." Magilou said before she waved a card at her right arm and out of it fell another card. "Ha ha! But that is not all." Tapping her arm again, another card came out and then a small bunch of flowers.

"Here is what you need, mistress Mayvin!" Bienfu replied, returning with a wand.

"Thank you, Bienfu." Magilou replied before turning to the locked tall box. "With the power of the cards I hold and the magic that resides within this one's soul, I command thee wicked boundaries of this decorative box to free the captive from within and to appear right before my eyes! Magikazam!"

Drawing a card and the wand at the box, a puff of smoke appeared and vanished before a hole in the middle of the stage appeared...and out came Andrew who seemed to be in a fine condition. The crowd wooed and applauded, Magilou and Bienfu were both feeling pleased that the trick went off without a hitch, but the show was only beginning.

"So Andrew, how was that for you?" Magilou asked. "Are you impressed with the marvel amount of magic I carry within myself?"

Andrew was a little shy to respond, since he had been trapped inside the box for a moment. "I'm...more than impressed...I would like-"

"Thank you, it makes me more determined to keep the show going." Magilou winked before turning her attention to the audience. "Now all of you, don't go anywhere as the show has just begun. Stick with me as I continue to dazzle you all with my arts of magic!"

Among the crowd were two familiar faces that were watching the show.

"Huh! It's obvious how they pulled that off." Rokurou commented.

"Agreed and I bet Beinfu going backstage had something to do with it." Eizen added.

After several more magic tricks, the moon had started to rise and the show was wrapping up.

"Well everyone, thank you all so much for coming to the show." Magilou said.

"Our time is nearly over, but we hope you all come again to visit us another day!" Beinfu added.

The curtains were lowered as Magilou and Beinfu bowed to the audience to close the performance.

Backstage, Andrew was pleased to not be in front of an audience and was resting by a bench when Magilou came up and sat by him.

"So, Andrew. Was there something you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

"Y-yeah..." He answered, nervously. "...about when I got on stage, why were you talking to me like you didn't know me?"

"Well, that was part of the act. I didn't want the audience to get the wrong impression."

Andrew looked down. "I suppose that's true, but still...it kinda hurt me a little bit."

"Oh, you know I didn't mean that...but this is because we have to keep seeing in each other in secret."

"Yeah I know and only a select few know about us...there was something else I wanted to confirm with you."

Magilou looked at him. "About what?"

"What I said earlier, I really was impressed with your magic. I mean, you've done some good ones before, but that was your best tonight."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"And that's why I think I want to be..." he paused, gulping before putting his hand on top of hers. "...a little closer to you."

Magilou started blushing, although she tried her best to hide it from showing. "Y-y-you do?"

"Yeah and what you say about yourself is true as well. You're magical and you command the stage at you own pace...but to me, you're beautiful."

Magilou was unable to contain her blush at that moment. "I'm...beautiful?"

"I also have a kind of magic that I would show you, if you want."

"Oh, trying to upstage the magnificent Magillanica Lou Mayvin?" She smirked.

Andrew smiled and shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that. It's a special kind of magic, one that brings out someone's love."

"L-l-love?"

He turned slightly towards her. "Yeah and it goes like this..."

Thinking that he had nothing left to lose and believing it was the right time, Andrew puts his head close to Magilou who was frozen in surprise that a guy was very close to her. Closing his eyes, he gently pressed his lips on hers before putting his arms around her waist. Magilou was still in shock, she was being kissed, something that had never happen to her before. After regaining her composure, she closed her eyes and fell into the kiss, locking thier lips properly and putting her arms around his neck.

Meanwhile, Bienfu was peeking and he couldn't stop but smirk, believing that he had new and juicy gossip to spread, but he was then grabbed by Eizen who took him away so that Andrew and Magilou could have their privacy. After a full minute, the two pulled out of the kiss and now both of them were blushing in bright red, but with smiles.

"So it's true...there is a sign of magic for this moment?" Magilou asked.

"Well I wouldn't know much about magic." Andrew replied. "But what I do know was that I felt something I hadn't felt before, something better than magic."

"You're talking about love, right?"

He nodded. "I am...and right now, I have love that I want to share with you and you only."

Magilou sighed in happiness. "Well, if you really want to...then it's settled. Andrew, I will gladly accept as long as you devote your love to me."

"I will agree to those terms...so umm, mind if we-"

"Do you even need to ask the magnificent-" She paused herself. "I mean, do you even need to ask...your girlfriend?"

Andrew looked into her eyes. "No, I guess not..."

"But still, I will gladly say yes, let us declare that we are together and in love from this night onwards!"

Andrew chuckled. "Yeah, together..."

The two shared another kiss in quiet bliss, forgetting everything else that was around them and only focusing on each other. For Andrew, he was so pleased and happy that he was able to finally take the next step for now he had someone that he could turn to for love and care. For Magilou, this was a new kind of magic she had learnt, but one where there would be no need for her cards or anything else.

And that was the magic of love.

THE END

* * *

 **All done and despite all that awkward moment for Andrew, at least it wraps up on a sweet note. :)**

 **I might do another one sometime, since I really like Eleanor who's my second favorite.**


End file.
